


Leather and Cigarettes

by Momus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged!Up, Hitchhiking, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, biker!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: When a drive down an old road leads to a rather incredible discovery.





	Leather and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song --> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MGTRIIwBdo] and it just had me thinking of this, so I HAD to write it. Highly suggest listening while you read. Thank you for reading! Don't forget to hit the kudos button <3

Driving down the dusty old road, Kageyama sees something even brighter than the desert sun in the distance just off to the side.  A hitchhiker, someone young with bright orange hair that matches the busted pylons he's seen on the side of the road.

He pays him no mind, not until the guy turns around and flashes a smile his way.  His arm extends out, his thumb is up for Kageyama to see, and even though he hates picking up hitchhikers he makes the mistake of making eye contact with him.  His heart stops just as quickly as his bike does when he hits the brakes, coming to stop right next to the guy.

"Where you going?" He asks over the rumble of his bike.

"Wherever you're headed is fine with me."

What the fuck is with that.  The boy's gaze is unwavering and Kageyama is undeniably turned on from the sheer intensity of it; he notices the boy is sporting an undercut and he wants so badly to run his palm over it.

"What's your name?"

"Hinata Shouyou."

Of course it is, he practically outshines the sun.  Kageyama nods him over and Hinata excitedly hops onto the back of his bike.  He smells like cigarettes, mixing with the scent of his old leather jacket.  He passes him the spare helmet from his side-compartment and when he feels his small arms wrap around his torso just a bit too tight, he twists his handlebar and his old bike roars to life, sending them onto the cracked road again.

Kageyama wasn't planning on driving much longer.  The sun was already beginning to set when he picked Hinata up, but he couldn't just drive them to a motel together now could he?  That would be beyond weird and it would give Hinata all the wrong impressions, but he couldn't possibly expect Kageyama to drive all night either.

Then again, the boy is still clinging to him tightly.  Is he scared?  Kageyama looks back for a moment only to come eye-to-eye to with those big brown eyes again and he whips his head forward to focus on the road.

"Are you tired?!"  He hears Hinata yell over the wind and the engine.

"Kind of!"  He yells back, though they've only been driving for an hour.  

"We can stop if you need to!"  

"You sure?"

Then, Hinata's hand goes from his stomach to his groin and Kageyama's breath hitches in his throat.  

"Yeah, let's stop."

Another twenty minutes pass before they're pulling into some shitty motel on the side of the road.  It's full of other bikers and truckers, all looking for somewhere to crash for a few hours.  When Kageyama parks his bike and pulls off his helmet for the first time, shaking his black hair loose, he can feel Hinata staring him down hungrily.  He leaves Hinata by the bike while he checks in and when he returns, he finds the boy leaning against his bike, dragging back on a cigarette and the light illuminates his face in the darkness of early dusk.  Hinata smiles when he sees him and tosses his cigarette into the gravel away from the bike.

"Let's go,"  Kageyama says and Hinata follows him close to the door.  

When it unlocks, Hinata is the first to grab the handle and push the door open.

"Wait," Kageyama says, "you sure about this?  You don't even know me."

Again, Hinata is looking up at him with those eyes and a small smile pulls at the corners of his lips.  Wordlessly, he grabs Kageyama by the hem of his leather chaps and pulls him into the dark room, quietly shutting the door behind him.  Hinata steps up onto his toes and pulls Kageyama down for a kiss by his jacket and the material groans from the stress.  

He tastes just like the smoke from his cigs and Kageyama inhales it deep.  His tongue invades the small boy's mouth and he pulls him in close when he embraces his small frame.  

"I like you."  Hinata whispers.  "I want you."

Kageyama doesn't get it, but he doesn't get a lot of things so he plays along.  Hinata strips him out of his gear, dropping his heavy leather jacket, his chaps, his sweater and his jeans all to the floor until he's bare.  He doesn't know when Hinata stripped but soon he's naked too and pulling Kageyama on top of him as they lie on the bed.  Kageyama pushes both hands through Hinata's hair and his heart flutters when he feels the dull prickle of his buzzed hair at the back.  

"I don't have anything."  He admits to the boy.

"Neither do I.  Are you clean?"

Kageyama is hovering over him, lips wet and breaths heavy while he thinks on the question.  Hinata's cheeks are red and his pupils are dilated through the hazy lust that's glossed over his eyes.  He's never wanted someone so badly before.

"Yeah.  Are you?  Wait, are you even old enough?"

Hinata laughs.  “I’m twenty!  And yeah I’m clean!  Now let’s do this!”  

With a smile, he pulls Kageyama down for more intense kissing.  Soon they're rolling over and Hinata is perched on top of him like a beautifully sculpted statue meant just for Kageyama to see.  He reaches up to drag his fingertips down Hinata's front, from his chest all the way to his cock that strains against his navy blue briefs, but then those are off too and now Kageyama can see just how badly Hinata wanted this.

"You normally fuck people that pick you up?"  He asks.  Hinata scoffs.

"No, this is the only time I've done this."

Hinata sucks on his fingers and reaches back to stretch himself open, letting out a sensual moan that has Kageyama clenching his jaw.

"So why me?"

"I don't know," he whispers, "there's just something about you I like."

His eyes flutter closed and Kageyama drops the conversation.  He still doesn't get this kid, but he really doesn't care anymore.  When Hinata is ready, he helps Kageyama out of his underwear and pushes himself down onto his waiting cock.  Together they groan and Kageyama is pushing his head into the pillow behind him as he's overwhelmed by the heat of Hinata's body.

"Ahh -- so good.  You feel so good."  Hinata whimpers.  Kageyama thrusts up into him while holding onto his hips and Hinata moans deliciously, just how he pictured he would.

Suddenly, Kageyama realizes he hasn't even told the kid his name.

"Kageyama."  He says and Hinata looks down at him in a daze.

"Huh?"

"Kageyama Tobio.  It's my name."

His eyes pop open.  "Oh, right.  Kageyama.  I like that."

Hinata gently falls forward until their foreheads are touching while he slowly rides Kageyama's bare cock.

"Don't ditch me in the morning, 'kay?  I still need a ride."

"You mean besides this one?"  Kageyama jokes and Hinata breaks out into laughter.  The warmth he feels in his chest when he hears that laugh has him smiling along with him.

"Yeah -- haah -- besides this one."

"Where you going anyway?  You still -- ngh -- haven't told me."  

Amidst the talk, Kageyama grabs handfuls of Hinata's small ass and Hinata grits his teeth while pushing himself farther onto Kageyama's thick cock, his jaw dropping open from the sheer girth.

"A-Anywhere.  Wherever -- ah! -- y-you're going."

Kageyama sighs and lets his head fall back onto the pillow; Hinata's soft hands are pushing down onto his chest and Kageyama is hanging onto his hips for support while he thrusts up into him.  He's surrounded by the smell of leather and cigarettes, and it's a smell he'll never forget.


End file.
